


Love Put Me Wise

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 (more) cheesy tropes [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This had to be a new low for him.</p><p>Dean wasn't exactly used to this whole being-friends-with-your-ex thing, but he was pretty sure that having them set you up on a date had to be at least a little bit pathetic, no matter how friendly you still are with them. But Anna had been stubborn, insisting over and over again that Dean and her friend Cassie would be perfect for each other, so eventually Dean had given in.</p><p>Cassie had apparently just moved to Detroit after having spent the last few years traveling around Europe, and she and Anna were childhood friends. That was about all Dean knew about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Put Me Wise

**Author's Note:**

> 30 (more) cheesy tropes: #16 Blind date
> 
> Title from Dude Looks Like a Lady by Aerosmith because why not :)

This had to be a new low for him.

Dean wasn't exactly used to this whole being-friends-with-your-ex thing, but he was pretty sure that having them set you up on a date had to be at least a little bit pathetic, no matter how friendly you still are with them. But Anna had been stubborn, insisting over and over again that Dean and her friend Cassie would be perfect for each other, so eventually Dean had given in.

Cassie had apparently just moved to Detroit after having spent the last few years traveling around Europe, and she and Anna were childhood friends. That was about all Dean knew about her.

Needless to say, he wasn't exactly looking forward to this. But it was important to Anna, and Dean still couldn't tell her no, even though they'd broken up more than two years ago, so here he was.

He hadn't been on a date in a while, which made the whole thing even more embarrassing, and it had taken him a lot longer to pick the right place to meet than he was comfortable admitting. It wasn't somewhere he'd usually go; a small café that sold locally made honey and had a separate menu for vegan courses. But most of the chicks Dean knew were into this sort of home-grown hipster vibe so it was probably a safe bet.

Dean showed up five minutes early and ordered himself a cup of coffee. There were plenty of free tables, so he picked out one where he could sit facing the entrance. He didn't know what this chick looked like, other than that she had to be around Anna's age.

A couple of minutes later a man in a tan trench coat entered. Dean gave him a cursory glance before going back to looking at the street out the window.

Then the man was suddenly standing next to him. "Are you Dean Winchester?"

Dean looked up at him. He hadn't seen this man before, or at least he didn't think. "Yeah?"

"I'm Castiel Novak," the man said. He held out his hand.

"Uh," Dean said, still bewildered. Not wanting to be rude, he took Castiel's hand. "Hey."

After holding on to Dean's hand a little too long not to be awkward, Castiel sat down in the seat opposite him. "I believe Anna told you about me?"

A terrible realization hit Dean. "Cassie?"

Castiel frowned. "I suppose, though I'd prefer not to be referred to by that name."

It couldn't be. Was this Anna's sick idea of a joke? Tell her ex she'd be setting him up with a girl, only to spring this on him. Was this how she got her kicks? Was she pissed at him for some reason?

Wait.

Anna had told him Cassie was a woman. Hadn't she?

Come to think of it, Dean couldn't remember her referring to Castiel as a woman. She'd always just called him Cassie.

"You're quiet," Castiel said. "I didn't expect you to be."

"Didn't-" Dean choked out. He let out a forced chuckle. "You're not exactly what I expected either."

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "I'm not?"

"I was... Anna always..." Dean scratched the back of his head. This wasn't the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to him (nothing would top that waitress in Tampa), but it was up there. "I thought you were a chick. I mean, I'm not gay."

Castiel went still, and even Dean, who had just met him less than five minutes ago, could tell that he was on his guard. "I see."

It was at that moment that the waitress arrived with Dean's coffee. "Did you want anything?" she asked Castiel.

"I think I'm about to leave," Castiel muttered.

Guilt seized in Dean's chest, as it occurred to him that no matter how humiliating this situation was for him, he'd just made it ten times worse for Castiel. As he made to stand up, Dean grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't," he said. He turned to the waitress, "he'll have the, uh," he glanced at Castiel, "do you like coffee or tea?"

Castiel hesitated for a moment, but he didn't try to get up again. "Green tea."

"Coming right up," the waitress said and bolted, clearly eager not to stick around.

"Sorry," Dean said, letting go of Castiel's sleeve. "I'm not usually this much of a dick. It's just... I wasn't expecting you to be... you know."

"So you've said."

"Yeah." Dean grimaced. "Uh, but you're new in town, right?"

Castiel squinted suspiciously at him. "I am."

"So you could use some new friends?"

"I... suppose so." Maybe it was hopeful thinking, but some of the stiffness seemed to leave Castiel's shoulders.

"There you go." Dean shot him what he hoped was a friendly smile. "Even if we're not gonna date, we can still get to know each other."

Castiel smiled cautiously back, and Dean felt his heart skip a beat at the sight.

Huh. Weird.

"I'd like that," Castiel finally said.

***

"Oh, _fuck_."

"That's the idea," Cas said and laughed softly, the sound vibrating against Dean's inner thigh and making him shiver

Dean threw his head back against the pillow and whined. "Shut up and get your cock in me already."

"Are you sure you want that?" Cas asked. "After all, you're not gay."

Dean groaned. "It's been a year. You're never gonna let me forget that, are you?"

Cas sat up, grabbing Dean's hips and pulling them into his lap. The head of his cock teased against Dean's hole and then he was pressing it inside in one smooth thrust. "Probably not."

"Asshole," Dean muttered affectionately, and pulled Cas in for a kiss.


End file.
